Jealousy Enflamed
by jessica499499
Summary: When Doumeki starts consorting with the new school nurse Watanuki can't help but get a little green eyed. Watanuki/Doumeki. slash. Doughnuts. Oneshot. Reviews are welcome!


When Watanuki felt something he felt it with a fiery passion that had yet to be equaled by anyone else. That in which he loved he was head over for and that in which he hated he did so with an unveiled loathing. And right now he couldn't imagine hating anymore more than he did the girl standing less then 20 yards away from him and shamelessly flirting with Domeki.

Watanuki shook with rage as the women had an animated conversation with his idiot. She was gesturing excitedly and Domeki was giving her his full attention. The look of full absorption on his face made Watanuki's insides twist violently as he held back the jealousy in his heart that wished Domeki would listen to him so attentively.

As of late it seemed like the archer had no time for Watanuki and was constantly going off to talk with the school nurse. Watanuki knew that hell would freeze over before Domeki would admit to being sick, let alone go to a doctor without a massive amount of prodding and poking from the seer. This wasn't like Domeki, not at all.

Despite everything he said and the way he acted, not having Domeki around felt like he had a hole in his heart shaped the size of the idiot archer. It hurt and he didn't know why it hurt. Hadn't he wanted less Domeki in his life? Hadn't he wanted more time alone with Himawari? But now that he had it he couldn't stop himself from wishing for the silent presence of the taller teen. Just to know he was near was a comfort that Watanuki didn't realize he'd gotten used to. Even Himawari noticed a change in the way he acted and was very concerned about him. She even hinted that maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell Domeki that he missed him.

Watanuki had excitedly tried to deny this, but Himawari had just smiled softly and nodded at his obviously fake denial. She wanted him to realize it on his own.

Seeing Domeki with the older women made his blood boil and his face scowl in annoyance until he could take it no more. With a huff he walked over to the chatting pair and glared at Domeki's back until the taller boy turned toward him and away from the woman. He was struck by how much he had missed the boy's face and how desperately his eyes drank in his features. His heart ached with his denied longing to see the other boy.

"Can we talk?" He asked with a noticeable edge to his words.

The taller boy nodded lightly and quickly excused himself from his and the nurse's conversation.

Watanuki lead them a short distance away from the nurse's and other student's probing gazes. He found them a place in the back of the school that was seldom visited by anyone outside their little trio. He was nervous and edgy; feeling like this had been a bad idea. He had no idea as to what to say to his idiot.

Finally he turned to face the archer and felt his breath catch in his throat. He'd subconsciously missed the sight of his archer. He'd missed the way his gaze felt on his skin, watchful and protective.

Domeki waited expectantly for him to start talking and scowled a little when he didn't. The scowl was familiar, he knew how to deal with his scowl.

"What's the look for? Sorry if I'm taking time away from your precious time with the nurse. Why hang with me when she's around here anyway?"

Domeki gave a tiny little smirk at his outrage and tilted his head in the questioning matter that he knew the seer hated.

"So what if I'm not some skinny little nurse who you actually listen to! I can't help it if that I'm not some big chested girl who throws herself at you! You don't belong with her! You belong with-"

_Me_

That's what he wanted to say. That Domeki wasn't allowed to chat up others girls because he was his.

The thought make him stop mid sentence and just stare at the archer like he'd just grown a second head.

He'd been in denial so long that the thought of actually liking the taller boy was like a blow to his whole perception of himself.

But at the same time it seemed to obvious now that he thought about it.

He'd been so jealous of the nurse who'd stolen Domeki's attention from him and so angry when he felt like he could do nothing to stop them. Now as he looked at Domeki with his small smirk and questioning head tilt, all he could think about was how much he wanted to pull him down and kiss him with everything he had.

Domeki stepped foreword until he had the seer pressed against the school building and his hands on either side of his head.

"Than whom do I belong with?" He whispered into to the seer's ear.

Watanuki felt his face flush brighter than ever before and hated himself for it.

"Me." He barely gasped out.

"What?" Domeki whispered back.

"Me." He said a little louder.

Domeki kissed Watanuki's ear and smiled.

"What?"

"Me!" Watanuki screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You belong with me! Not someone like her! I'm the only one you should spend that much time with! Not some some…!"

"Someone who can teach me how to bandage you back up when you go and get yourself hurt when the witch isn't around." Domeki finished evenly, smirking even more at the flailing teen.

"What?" Watanuki gasped lightly.

Domeki smirked and pulled the shorter teen against them.

"You really think I would let her gush over me for any other reason? Did you really think I would pick her over you?"

Domeki smiled against the shorter boy's skin as he kissed Watanuki's pale throat.

"And you call me a fool." He whispered finally, pressing his forehead to the seer's and looking into his mismatched eyes.

Watanuki blushed brightly under the archer's gaze, but still brought his arms up to encircle his neck.

"You are a fool, but you're my fool." He admitted shyly before darting foreword enough to place a quick kiss to his love's lips.

Domeki smirked as he pulled his seer closer to recaptured his lips in a heated kiss.

Watanuki's last coherent thought was that it was ironic that it had taken a spark of jealousy to finally ignite the fire between them.

* * *

><p>Love it or hate it as long as you review it. The goal as always is five.<p>

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
